Because of Maddi
by mynameisloser
Summary: Typical bffdeath story...with a twist  dun dun dun . Her best friend dies, she moves in with Fred and George to "heal", but...something goes wrong. Fred hates her, as in really, really hates her. Rated T just in case. My first story, tell me what u think!


_A/N: Hey guys! This is the first fanfiction story I've written, so tell me what you think. I don't care if I get flamed, just tell me how to improve it!_

When people ask me to tell them how I, Sabrina, an American witch/singer, met Fred Weasley, the successful joke shop owner, I smile and roll my eyes. Fred chucks his arm around me and nods. I then proceed to show them a picture of myself, when I was 18, just out of Salem Witch Institute.

Then I tell them to imagine me frowning, crying, sad, upset. In all actuality, that's how I am for a lot of the story.  
After that, I take out a picture of Maddi. We grew up together in the orphanage, went to school together, and lived together. We were best friends, the closest thing either of us had to a family. She was my life; we did everything together.

Then, I start the story. As Fred squeezes my hand, I take a deep breath and begin:

**Hermione's point of view  
**  
It was the summer before my 6th year, and Professor Dumbledore gazed at all of us. "I do believe that we need more recruits for the Order of the Phoenix. Anybody trustworthy that can help us would be permitted. Does anyone have any possible helpers?"

I rack my brain for an answer. For one of the first times in my life, I don't have one. My mind drifts to the quarterly phone call to Sarah in America. "That's it!"  
"Who do you know that could help?" Says Ron. He can be so daft sometimes.

"I have a friend in America, her name is Sarah. She lives with her boyfriend, Alex, his sister, Calli, and her boyfriend Jason. Their two best friends also live with them: Sabrina and Maddi. I don't think Sarah, Alex, Calli, or Jason can come, but I'm sure Sabrina and Maddi could.  
They are best friends: they grew up together in an orphanage. I don't know them that well, I only talk to Sarah about once every 4 months, but they are really good witches.  
Do you think I should call them?"

I heard a general consensus from the Order, so I grabbed my muggle cell phone. I only used it for emergencies, but I think this qualifies.  
"Hello? Sarah?"

"Hermione! Hi, love, how's it going?"

"Good, good. I need a favor?"

"Shoot!"

I explain the situation to her, and she is silent for a few seconds.

"Well, Hermione, you're right about one thing. Alex, Calli, Jason, and I will not be able to come down there. Sabrina and Maddi would have loved to, except...well..."  
"Is something wrong?"

"Maddi died. She was hit by a drunk driver 3 months ago."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. She was...such a nice person, and even though I didn't really know her, I...I...can't believe she's gone!"

"I know. Sabrina is crushed; Maddi was her family, her life. The four of us can't do anything to cheer her up."

"So she's not coming?"

"You know what? She is coming. I think she could use some company other than us. I change of scenery, too. And, when you guys help her get over her devastation, I truly believe she will be a great asset."

"How will she get here then?"

"We'll buy her a plane ticket, and then she can apparate to the Burrow."

"Thank you so much, Sarah! And, again, my condolences for Maddi. Put some flowers on her grave for me, please?"

"Of course."

We exchanged parting words, and I turned back to face everyone. I explained to them Sabrina's situation, and they were silent.  
"How sad!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. "We must find her somewhere to stay while she is here."

"How about with Fred and George?" volunteered Tonks. "She could work there while she... recovers."

"That would work!" I said. "Fred and George have soundproof bedrooms, and Sabrina and Maddi were singers. I'm sure when Sabrina feels better she would want to start singing again."

All heads turn towards Fred and George, seeking their consent.  
"I guess," said Fred, "I mean, that's great and all, but I don't think Kelsey would like it much."

"No, that's fine, I mean, we'd love to host her. And anyways, Kelsey's your girlfriend, Fred, she'll get over it."

**Fred Point of view  
**Tomorrow's the day Sabrina is coming, and I am scared. Not of Sabrina, of course, but Kelsey. She's my girlfriend, and a great one at that, but she can get kind of jealous. I take a deep breath and ring the doorbell to Kelsey's apartment, getting ready to break the news.

"Freddie baby! Oh my gosh, lovey, I missed you!" she gushes and pulls me inside.

"Kels, I have some...bad news." Her smile disappears.

"What kind of bad news, Freddie-kins?"

"Well, there's this girl - Sabrina." I realized I couldn't tell her about the Order, so I went with the classic blame game escape route. "She's a family friend of ours. I never really got to know her, but she's coming to visit, and needs a place to stay. Apparently, George and I have to host her."

"Another girl? At your apartment? But...but...what about me?" I start to console her, but she cuts me off. "Don't answer that. I just can't take this crap anymore." What does she mean, anymore? I haven't done anything wrong before this! "Whatever, Fred. Come find me when you're done being this girl's worthless boy toy."

She pushes me out and slams the door. I apparate home, sit on the couch, and sigh. "Sabrina..." I think to myself. "That _poor little girl_" I begin, mockingly, "is ruining my social life, and she hasn't even gotten here yet. What's she gonna do when she arrives, burn down the shop? Well then, I guess it's my job to make sure that doesn't happen. I'm going to be mean, make her leave as fast as I possibly can."  
I feel guilty. I wouldn't normally do that type of thing, but this is serious. Once she leaves, out of sight, out of mind. She's just a weak witch wannabee who will leave as soon as she realizes the Order is too advanced for her.  
I feel like throwing up when I go to bed that night. I feel relieved, really relieved, but sick. I feel like a horrible person. Whatever. I'm doing this for Kelsey, remember. She's worth it, isn't she?

**George's Point of View  
**  
Today's the day! I feel kinda bad for the girl...Sabrina was her name, I think. Must suck, losing your best friend that way. Hermione explained to me about muggle drunk drivers.

We decided to take the day off today. Well, I decided really; Fred wanted to stay open, but I put my foot down (technically, I put a stink bomb under his pillow, but anyways).  
It is 12:04 when the doorbell rings, and I open the door to see a girl, about my age. She looks like she tried really hard to get a hold of herself. Her eyes are faintly red and puffy, but it's barely noticeable. There is something off about her, however.

She gives me a small smile, and it hits me. She's not sick, she's sad. Something inside of her is just emitting the sad vibe, and it's kinda creepy.  
"I'm Sabrina, Sabrina Dukes," she says. "and this is-" she turns around, but realizes that there is no one else to introduce. "oh." she whispers. "Anyways, um, I'm supposed to be staying here for a couple of days?"

"That's right! Welcome to the humble abode of the Weasley twins! I'm George, and that's Fred." I point to the couch, where Fred is currently laying, uninterested. I shoot him a glare. I mean, sure, I feel bad for him and Kelsey, but really, that's just not right. Sabrina just nods and looks around. I grab her bags and show Sabrina to her room. "There ya go! We heard you like singing, so the walls are soundproof. I'll letcha get settled, but if you need anything just ask."

"So you're Sabrina, are you?" Fred lazily ambles into the doorway.

"That's right, I am. And you're Fred." He nods, and I can just hear the tension in the room crackling.

"Wow...you guys are perfect for each other! Talk about sexual tension!" I speak loudly in an overly cheerful voice. They glare at me. "Merlin, it was just a joke..." I grab Fred by the back of his shirt and drag him out.

"What was that about, mate?"

"I could ask you the same, Fred. Was there really a need to be such a tosser?"

"I can do what I want George, shove off." He walks into our room and slams the door. I stand in place for 5 minutes, but I snap out of it. For the time being, it doesn't matter. I order some Italian takeout and go over the shop accounts again.

**Narrator Point of View  
**  
The next week passed as normal. Though Sabrina was borderline depressed, she was not stupid. She began to ignore Fred Weasley more and more. Fred, on the other hand, made snide comments, that were not appreciated. One of which follows:

"So, Sabrina," said George, trying to make conversation. "you say muggles drive in cars?"  
"Of course, George, don't you remember?" Fred sneered. "Some guy was not in his right mind, made some random girl depressed, and dumped her with some normal people. Gosh, driving must suck."  
Sabrina frowned, and briskly walked out of the room.

Granted, that didn't make much sense, but was hurtful none the less. George was getting fed up, and he finally told his family and the Order that Sabrina was making even less progress then before, and that Fred was the cause.  
This in turn sparked Hermione's "friend instincts", Ginny's "sister instincts", Mrs. Weasley's "mother instincts", and George's "scared instincts".

The next day, Fred was eating breakfast on the couch when he was interrupted by an angry sister, mother, and Hermione.  
"What are you, a Malfoy? Why are you being so mean?" Oh yes, Ginny was definitely a redhead - fiery.  
"I thought I could trust you, Freddie! That poor, poor dear!" Molly launched into a reverie of how much Sabrina had gone through.  
Hermione was close to tears as she exclaimed "What is wrong with you! You are f****** crazy! Is this because Kelsey couldn't understand that a member of the female species that wasn't related to you or, or, two years younger than you is actually contacting you?"

Fred was scared, floored, silent. He now realized why George had been nervous last night. "This is not fair." he said. "I get stuck with all the blame. This girl is impossible! She's not depressed, she's demented! I'm tired of everyone telling me to suck it up because sweet, shy, adorable, damaged Sabrina isher. We're in the middle of a bloody war and I don't think she can handle it!"  
Heavy breathing was the only sound that filled the room while the females paled considerably.  
"What? What's wrong? Upset because you finally realized I was right?" Fred was smug, until he turned around.

Because there was Sabrina, plain as day.  
"Oh Merlin."  
"Suh, suh, Sabrina, he didn't mean it!"  
"Poor thing!"

Ginny proceeded to thump Fred upside the head.

Sabrina slowly walked backwards into her room. "Tell George that I'm not coming out for dinner when he gets home." She quickly shut the door and locked it behind her.

**Sabrina's Point of View  
**That hurt. A lot. But it reminded me of something...of Maddi...of Mr. Livingston…  
_  
Flashback:__  
__We were both back in the orphanage with Alex and Calli. We were 7.__  
__It was a big day. Mr. Livingston, a rich but lonely man, was coming to the orphanage, hoping to find a cute little girl who would "make him feel alive again" after the death of his wife. __  
__His visit was uneventful and boring, because I was forced into being on my best behavior.__  
__In the end, though,it turned out that Mr. Livingston was a weenie. Anxious to see who he picked, Maddi and I spyed on him while he was talking to Mistress Slateron, the owner of the orphanage. "These are all delightful children, especially that one girl. Sweet, shy, adorable, what was her name? Sabarah?"__  
__"Sabrina? Sabrina Dukes?" she asked, the disbelief evident in her voice. __  
__"Yes, her. Quiet, but sweet. However, none of these children fit my needs, I am sorry. I shall take your leave."__  
__He walked out, leaving a shocked Mistress Slateron behind. __  
__Maddi snorted. "He is so stupid! And a crappy judge of character." I smirked. "The day someone who has lived with you for more than three days calls you sweet, shy, and adorable, is the day I die, and the day you go crazy."__  
__"Good think that'll never happen."__  
__End Flashback__  
_  
Oh, but I was wrong. It did happen. Fred did live with me for more than 3 days. However mockingly, he did call me sweet, shy, and adorable. Maddi did die. But did I go crazy? Maybe...yes. How did I end up here? Miserable? I was outgoing, I had it all. Maddi wouldn't want this.  
I reached a conclusion: I was going to fix myself. Get better, get happy. Now.

**Narrator Point of View  
**While all this was going on in Sabrina's head, Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley left, shaking their heads. Fred, on the other hand, looked worse than he did when Kelsey kicked him out. He was lying down on the couch; staring at the ceiling with guilt in his eyes.

Soon after, George came home from visiting his girlfriend, Angelina. "Where's Sabrina? And why are you lying on the couch? C'mon, mate, we have money to make!" But Fred did not respond. George walked over to Sabrina's door and knocked.  
"Sabrina? It's time for dinner! Aren't you hungry?" When he recieved no answer, he tried opening the door, but it was locked. George reached into his pocket and fished out his spare master key.  
But when he opened the door, she wasn't there.

She. Wasn't. There.

"Oh crap. Fred? FRED!"

"Whaaaaaat?"

"She's not here."

"Whaddya mean, she's not here?"

"I mean she's not here, you bloody wanker! Where did she go?"

"But...but...I swear! I saw her go in there!"

Fred and George share identical looks of panic and simultaneously apparate to the Burrow. When they arrived...

"So, yeah, I should be going now, just wanted to come and say thank you. For everything."

"Is that..." - Fred

"It can't be..." - George

"Oh but it is." - Mrs. Weasley. "Whatever happened after we left, Fred, made all the difference. She's better! A lot better! What a delightful young lady...". Fred and George follow her as she walks into the living room.  
And there's Sabrina, looking better than ever. She hasn't been crying, and she looks a lot less pale. And happier, definitely happier. Sabrina has not seen them yet, and she rises to leave, hugging Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley in turn. But when she sees Fred and George, jaws open, her face lights up.

"Guys! Wassup?" George broadly grins and steps forward to embrace her. "What happened, Brin, what did Fred do?"

Sabrina snorts and answers. "He reminded me of Maddi...well, not actually of her, because that would be awkward, but of something she said anyways, and I realized that she wouldn't want me to be this way. So Fred, even though you didn't mean it, I guess I should say thank you."  
Fred steps forward and cautiously hugs her. "I'm sorry, Sabrina. Girlfriend troubles, you know?"

"I do, actually, Ginny told me."

"So, again, sorry. I wish I had gotten to know you better, really. Anyways, what next?"

"I actually got my own apartment, it's kind of close to you guys's place.  
Fred grins and lets go of her. "See you around, then? Are we cool?"

"Yeah. Supercool. One thing you should know about me, Fred, I'm a fast forgiver and a good forgetter."

As she leaves:  
_Sabrina's thoughts: He was so nice! And I do forgive/forget fast, it'll be so cool to get to actually know him. He was...cute, apologetic. I like that.__  
__Fred's thoughts: She looked so much better! Pretty, but in her own weird way. She was nice, but funny. And that one thing I always disliked about Kelsey is that she doesn't forgive...I like that about Brin.__  
_  
That reminded him: Sabrina was moving out! He could get Kelsey back! But, as he quickly apparated back to his apartment, a small voice in the back of his head says: "Do you really want to get her back? What about Sabrina...Sabrina...Sabrina..."  
He rung Kelsey's doorbell the next day, anxiously gripping the dozen roses in his hand. She opened to doorto reveal her short shorts andguy'sT-shirt.

"Fred." she states,looking kind of nervous.

"Kels, I missed you! Sabrina moved out, and I came to get you back." Just as she is about to answer, a deep male voice comes from inside.

"Kelsey, baby, who's at the door?"

"Who was that, Kels?" Fred asks, suspicious.

A muscular, shirtless man comes up behind Kelsey. "He bothering you, baby?" Hurt flashes in Fred's eyes as he understands what's going on. He turns and walks away not sparing Kelsey another glance.

He hears the door close, and he walks away. However, another door opens. "Fred? Is that you?" Sabrina asks. "Sabrina! Hey! Yeah, just came from my ex-girlfriends. This your new place?"

"Schmancy, right? You want to come in? Get something to drink, you know."

"Sure!" He smiles genuinly and crosses the threshold.

"So, I take it things with your girlfriend didn't go so well?" _Wow, thinks Fred. Caring, but not intrusive.__  
_  
"Yup...nice job, genius." He reaches out to accept his cup, and realizes he still has the flowers in his hand. "Want some flowers?" _Funny, and not hung up on a bad girlfriend. That's good, thinks Sabrina_

"So thoughtful, Fred, thank you." she says, sarcastically. _Fred thinks wow, again. She's sarcastic, and can take a good joke_.

They mildly converse for a while, getting even more comfortable with each other. Friends for sure, each is wondering why they feel like the relationship has the potential for something else. The clock then strikes 1 PM.  
"Oh Merlin, sorry Sabrina, I gotta run."

"That's cool! Drop sometime soon, Fred, this was...really fun." Sabrina walks Fred to the door, while Fred walks backwards. Sabrina, though, not used to having a raised threshhold, trips, and falls into Fred.

"Sorry, Fred..." she says, trailing off. Dark brown eyes meet light brown, holding the other's gaze for a long time.

"You want to grab dinner sometime, Brin?"

"Of course, Fred."

Their faces unconciously move closer together.

"Oh Merlin; you scarlet woman, I just met you," He says, jokingly

"Quite the homewrecker, aren't I?" She counters, softly, her lips just barely brushing his. Fred breaks out into a grin and closes the distance between the two.

**Sabrina's Point of View  
**And it's amazing. Who knew, Fred Weasley could actually turn me on. The kiss is relatively soft, yet immensly passionate, and our lips fit together like they were made for each other. I stroke his smooth hair with one hand, the other lightly carresing his chest. Fred wraps his arms around my waist bringing me closer.

No one really breaks the kiss, it just...ends. Suddenly, and sadly. "So Sabrina," he begins, winking at me as he runs one of his hands up my body, bringing it to a stop on my cheek. "I'll pick you up Friday, at 7?" I nod and reply. "I'll be there."  
He smirks at me, and I grin back. He kisses me softly one last time, and turns to leave. "Oh, and Fred?" I call out. "Yeah, love?'

"You can tell George." smirking, I retreat and quickly shut door behind me.

Maddi would be proud.

With that, I end my story. The audience, if it's Hermione, Ginny, Sarah, George, or Mrs. Weasley (a recurring visitor), then proceeds to admire the sparkling emerald that is on my ring finger.  
That's right, I am soon-to-be Mrs. Fred Weasely. I look up at him, and he drops a kiss on the corner of my mouth, smiling.

After about 18 months of dating, Fred and I are getting married in 2 weeks.  
We love each other, very much, and are happy. After Maddi died, I couldn't have imagined a worse future. Now, I almost can't imagine a better one, and it's all because of Fred.  
Well, not really. It's because of Maddi. Thank you, Mads, for everything. For our friendship, for my childhood, for our inside jokes, and for Fred.  
Fred - my fiance (just making sure you remembered).  
_


End file.
